This invention relates generally to tools having wearable cutting edges and relates, more particularly, to tools which utilize replaceable blades.
Tools to which this invention is to be compared include common hand tools having cutting edges which are susceptible to wear. If such a cutting edge is embodied within the body of the tool, the entire tool might have to be replaced when the cutting edge becomes worn or damaged. Of course, to replace the entirety of a tool in order to replace a worn or damaged cutting edge may be undesirable because of the costs involved or because of the need to break in a new tool. Examples of hand tools which commonly include cutting edges include wire cutters, wire strippers and pliers whose jaws embody a pair of opposing cutting edges which are urged into engagement with an item to be cut as the item to be cut is squeezed between the jaws.
Tools are known which utilize edge-defining blades which are intended to be replaced when worn or damaged or, in the alternative, are intended to be rotated to expose an unused cutting edge of a blade. However, the blades of such tools commonly require the use thereof of a shaft or other locking member which extends through a pre-formed hole provided in the body of the blades in order to secure the blades within the tool. An example of one such tool which utilizes replaceable blades is shown and described in U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0150418.
Among disadvantages associated with such a tool (i.e. one that utilizes a pre-formed hole through which a shaft is accepted) is that if the blade and shaft are comprised of metal and the blade comes into contact (e.g. during a cutting operation) with a live electrical wire, an arc fault, or grounding, of the wire through the blade could rapidly heat the blade and shaft to thereby effectively weld the blade and shaft together. If such a welding event occurs, the blade will be difficult, if not impossible, to remove from the tool.
It would be desirable to provide a new tool which accommodates the replacement of a worn or damaged blade without requiring that the body of the blade be provided with a pre-formed hole for securement of the blade within the tool or that the blade be secured within the tool with a shaft or other locking member which extends through a pre-formed hole provided in the blade.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tool which accommodates the acceptance of a replacement blade therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool having a blade-acceptance system which enables a worn or damaged blade to be replaced relatively quickly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool which adequately supports a replaceable blade for use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool whose blade-acceptance principles are well-suited for incorporation in both hand tools and machine tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a tool whose blade-acceptance system is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.